


【胜出】我看不见

by zrtshenwei



Category: dowant
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrtshenwei/pseuds/zrtshenwei
Summary: *职英咔x职英久婚后生活，咔已恢复





	【胜出】我看不见

今天是绿谷出久和爆豪胜己的结婚一周年纪念日，绿谷出久绞尽脑汁的想该送自家恋人些什么，在热心网友的建议下，他选择了把自己当做礼物，几天后绿谷出久表示再也不玩这么大的了。  
爆豪胜己刚从事务所回来就急忙忙的赶回家，刚刚他的小恋人给他发了短信，说是有礼物给他，让他回家。爆豪胜己推开门到处找绿谷出久，最后在房间里找到了一个人形大的礼盒。  
爆豪胜己粗暴的拆开礼盒，看到绿谷出久穿着情趣内衣几近赤裸裸的躺着那里，墨绿的瞳孔含情脉脉的看着爆豪胜己。  
"小胜，请·吃·掉·我～"绿谷出久的话一下子点燃了爆豪胜己的欲望，他把绿谷出久从盒子里拿出来扔到床上，脱掉衣服，把绿谷出久摁在床头狠狠地亲吻，爆豪胜己带有侵略性的吻让绿谷出久全身都酥软了，只想沉浸在这温柔乡里。  
爆豪胜己直接将仅有的一点遮蔽物撕碎，让绿谷出久心疼了一下子，然后他的一个乳头就被爆豪胜己含在嘴里，另一个被两根手指夹住，不断揉捏。刺激感让绿谷出久沉吟，他脱掉自己的内裤请求爆豪胜己抚摸。  
没想到绿谷出久这么大胆，爆豪胜己邪笑一下，反而放着不管，轻咬了一下他的乳头，对方的反应让他很满意，而绿谷出久反而很慌乱，以前的爆豪胜己可禁不住他的诱惑。  
爆豪胜己决定玩点新花样，他把绿谷出久双手捆住，把他翻了过来，双手在尾椎骨附近打转。  
"小胜。。"绿谷出久不满的叫了一声。  
"玩点刺激的，废久。"爆豪胜己一巴掌扇在绿谷出久嫩滑白皙的屁股上，红红的巴掌印浮现了出来。  
"自己自慰。"爆豪胜己下达了命令。  
"小胜。。这太。。。绿谷出久扭扭捏捏的说道。  
"啪！"又是一巴掌扇在绿谷出久的屁股上，力道重了很多，绿谷出久知道爆豪胜己生气了，于是被捆的双手开始自己抚摸小绿谷，恋人在旁边看着自己自慰的感觉太羞耻了，绿谷出久希望快点结束，就在小绿谷准备发射的时候，爆豪胜己的手把绿谷出久的手拽走了，并捏住小绿谷。  
"不许射，小废物。"爆豪胜己低沉的嗓音环绕在绿谷出久耳边，下体想要释放，可是却被阻挠的感觉很糟糕。  
爆豪胜己在床头柜中拿出润滑剂和跳蛋，一只手在绿谷出久粉嫩的小穴上涂抹，然后用一条纱布缠住了小绿谷后，把跳蛋放了进去。  
"小胜。。你放了什么？啊！啊。。。慢点。。不要，拿出去啊。。"绿谷出久感觉到体内的异物突然震动起来，让他感觉到了刺激。  
"现在，站起来，到墙那边站好。"绿谷出久迫于跳蛋的威胁乖乖做了。  
爆豪胜己把跳蛋开到最大，然后把绿谷出久摁在墙上，解开他前面的束缚。  
"啊。。啊，，小胜，，我要去了。。"绿谷出久在尖叫中射了出来。  
"被跳蛋干射了，废久你可真骚啊。"爆豪胜己把跳蛋取出来的过程中还故意摩擦了一下他的g点，引得绿谷出久一阵战栗。  
爆豪胜己抬起绿谷出久的腰，狠狠插入到底，然后抽动起来。  
"小胜!好大。。好深。。。啊。。不行了。。"绿谷出久整个人已经动弹不得，任凭爆豪胜己在里面肆虐。  
两人在爆豪胜己的闷哼和绿谷出久的尖叫中同时高潮。  
绿谷出久刚想休息，爆豪胜己就拽住了他。  
"小胜。。。不行。。我。。"绿谷出久转身就要跑。  
爆豪胜己一把拽住他，在他耳边轻声说道，"你撩的火，你得自己灭。"  
绿谷出久感觉小小胜又抬起了头。。  
他以后再也不相信网友的话了。。


End file.
